Say 'I Love You'
by Girl with Life Full of Anime
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is the most popular girl at school. Natsu Dragneel is the most unpopular guy at school. When Lucy gets dared to date Natsu, how will she go through with it? How will she control her new feelings? NaLu, GrayZa, LyVia, HibikAna, MirAxus/MirEed, GaLe and other couples involved. AU story. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**New story that couldn't wait! I'm sorry. BWAH! But...this is a NaLu fic! Yay! XD I got this idea from overhearing my mother's favorite television show! But here's the funny thing...I made it better. :3 MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *innocent all of a sudden.* Enjoy! **

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Popular and the Outcast _

...

"MY GOSH! It's Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Really?! Where?!"

"Oh! I wanna be just like her!"

"And here she comes with Juvia Lockser!"

"They're so beautiful!" Lucy smiled at everyone she passed by. Everyone knew her as kind, smart, and loyal. When really, her friends knew her as spoiled, rude, and sarcastic. As she and her blue haired friend Juvia entered the library, they saw three of their other friends; Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, and Cana Alberona.

"Hey Lucy." Mira greeted her as Lucy sat down next Cana and Juvia sitting next to Mira.

Lucy smiled as she pulled out her phone, "Yea. Hey Mira." She looked over at Cana and laughed. "Again? You do realize the principle is going to find out sooner or later that you're drinking on school campus."

Cana rolled her eyes, "And now's the time you say that?" Lucy nodded and continued looking at her phone. Lucy was glad that the library was empty. If people found out of her actual personality...she'd be screwed. "Lucy! Put your phone away!" Erza scolded.

"But Erza! I'm just using it right now! Besides...you wouldn't tell anybody would you?" Lucy said with puppy dog eyes. Erza instead chose to ignore her and continued counting her paint brushes, pencils, books and such. She was the student council president! Teachers expect her to be organized and prepared. And no surprise right there...she was organized and prepared. Maybe a bit too much.

Cana suddenly hid her booze and looked at every single one of her friends, "I'm bored. Lets play a game! Truth or Dare? Any objections? No. Good!" The girls stopped what they were doing and listened to Cana. The brunette took awhile to choose her first victim and when she did...the victim wanted the time to last longer. Cana smirked as she had chosen a certain someone, "Lucy. If you pick dare, I'll let Mira choose it for you. If you pick truth...I'll give you the question which you'll have to answer honestly! So..truth or dare?"

"Dare." Lucy answered. They all looked at Mira as she smiled evilly. "Lucy..."

Lucy suddenly felt like the answer she just made was a mistake, "Y-yea Mira?"

"I dare you to ask out..."

...

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! Pay attention boy!" Professor Gildarts shouted at a boy with salmon spiked up hair. Natsu sighed and nodded. He heard laughing in the far side of the room.

"Would you look at that? Pinky over there got in trouble—again!" a guy with raven messed up black hair laughed. Natsu gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "Shut up Gray! No one asked for you to open your big mouth!" Natsu roared. The said guy, glared at the Dragneel boy.

"What? Are you talking to me? I'm sorry. I don't talk to strangers. What are you doing in this school anyway? I thought you were homeschooled." Gray said. The whole room gasped. Natsu's comeback shocked them the most, "Oh really? Then why are you talking to me now!? And I've been in this school for the past two years! Idiot! What are you blind?!"

Just as Gray was about to pounce on the guy, Gildarts stepped in, "That is enough! Both of you are staying after class!" The class kept quiet as they didn't want to stay after class along with two of them. The last time they stayed after class with the two of them, they got detention for a month and two weeks. And that's because Natsu set the garbage can on fire while Gray was seen near him.

"Now...as I was saying before I got rudely interrupted..." Gildarts continued but was cut off by the bell ringing. "Class dismissed. Natsu, Gray, come over here right now!" Natsu walked up slowly while Gray ran over there.

"Okay. Hurry up Mr. G! I've got football practice after this!" Gray said. Gildarts shook his head and Natsu finally took a seat. "I don't get it! What is up with you two never getting along?" Gildarts asked.

Gray looked at Gildarts with bug eyes. "Have you already forgotten what this fool got me into two months ago?! My mother practically almost killed me!" Gildarts narrowed his eyes.

"You were laughing. You were laughing while Natsu tried to put the fire out." Gray snorted while Natsu turned bright red. "Yeah because it was funny!" Gray laughed.

"It wasn't funny!" Gildarts said. He rubbed his temples while sighing tiredly. "You are dismissed. If I find you two fooling around again, I will not let you off the hook that easily!"

Natsu scoffed, "What are you going to do? Send us to Principle Makarov's office or something?" Gray glared at him.

Gildarts grinned evilly, "Yes."

...

Lucy walked through the halls angrily. "Stupid Mira! She's placing my reputation in jeopardy by daring me to ask _him_ out!" she muttered. Lucy turned the corner and found her target.

She cleared her throat, smiled and walked up to him, "Hey! I'm Lucy! I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime."

The guy raised an eyebrow, "I would say yes, but you don't even know my name and you hardly know me. And you're probably confusing me with someone else. You see...you're popular. I'm not. I'm practically the loner of this school...so...go away." Lucy gasped mentally.

"But actually, I do know your name. You're Natsu Dragneel. See! I do know you!" Lucy said. Natsu rubbed his eyes with the palm of his eyes. "Look. Luigi or whatever your name is. I barely know you and you're asking me out!"

Lucy tried to hide her frustration. '_Luigi huh? I already hate the guy!_'

Lucy breathed in and out slowly, creeping Nastu out in the process.

"Look. Natsu right? I'm guessing yes. We could get to know each other on the date. All you have to do is say yes. Okay?" Lucy said. Natsu thought about it for a moment. Shocker. He sighed irritated. "You're not leaving until I say yes aren't you?" Lucy nodded. "Fine. But if I don't like how the date goes, you can forget about going on another!"

Lucy nodded and waved goodbye as Natsu walked away, "BYE! See you on Saturday at two p.m!"

Once she saw that he was gone, she rolled her eyes, "Now all I have to do is keep this up for a month...easy as pie right?"

* * *

**Finished. I feel bad for doing this to Natsu! Somebody kill me know! Anyway...what do you think? Should I continue this story? Please review, follow and/or favorite if you'd like. :)**

**Bye. **

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another update. :3 My friend was getting mad about me not updating this and I honestly didn't want to get her angrier...so...yea. Shout-outs! **

**...**

**Darkmidnightmoon: Thank you! XD I hope this chapter down at disappoint you.**

**bella-romeo: Yes. In my story apparently she is. And yes. I feel horrible for Natsu! **

**NatsuLucy4ever: Thank you! Hope you like this chapter!**

**keritoasuana: Thank you very much! :3**

* * *

_Chapter 2: He Looks...Nice_

...

Lucy's P.O.V:

Stupid Mira! Out of all people it had to be him! And now here I am getting all dolled up for some weirdo I just barely heard about.

Oh why, oh why couldn't Mira dared me to go on a date with either; Loki—or should I say Leo—that damn player! Or Gray—that stripper and jackass! But I guess Natsu or whatever seems okay. He looks like a nice person. Hopefully he does look nice on our _date_. I feel bad for the guy though.

"This one or this one?" I asked Erza as I held up two shirts. I am not even going to describe them. I'd probably tell you every detail. And I mean _every_ detail. I noticed Erza roll her eyes and place the sketch pad and pencil she had been holding. She raised an eyebrow.

"Lucy. I don't understand why you're even asking me! The right one is obviously your favorite!" And she was right. She looked angry so I chose not to bother her again. I looked at my pink cellphone and noticed it was already one forty-eight p.m! I had only a couple more minutes before I was off to this so-called date!

I heard Levy chuckled as I quickly placed on my shoes and grabbed my bag heading for the door, "You need to calm down. Natsu seems like a nice guy. He'll probably just shrug it off."

"And how do you know about this?"

"Mira told me."

"And who else did she tell?"

"She knew you'd go crazy if she told the whole school, so she only told people she trusted. Don't worry. Your secret it safe with me."

...

I waited in front of the movie theaters searching for spiky pi—_salmon_ hair. I finally saw him and I gasped a bit. There he was wearing ripped up dark blue jeans, a T-shirt with a dragon on it, beat up converse and his scaly-looking scarf. Doe he ever take off that scarf?

Never mind that! He looked...nice. Yes. I, Lucy Heartfilia, am commenting on an outfit any guy would possibly just throw on. But this guy is Natsu Dragneel. Someone I barely met! I never expected him to look so...nice. "Hello? Earth to Luigi!" I snapped out of my thoughts as Natsu snapped his fingers in front of me.

I smiled and waved, "Hey! Ready to go in?"

"I've been waiting the five minutes you've been spacing out. You're weird y'know." Scratch that! He may look nice but he isn't nice! "Well sorry for thinking about a few things! Lets just go in and see the movie alright!" I snapped. He nodded and we walked in ignoring the looks people were giving us as if we were some couple. Ha! If only they knew...

...

"That movie was awesome! The way that guy just jumped off the building and suddenly started flying like those flying squirrels! Man! I want to fly too!" I rubbed my head as I continued listening to Natsu talking about the movie that we just finished watching. Okay...maybe he himself was nice. He payed for everything! From the tickets to the snacks and food!

I giggled as he started making explosive sounds. Right now, we were sitting in a small restaurant waiting for our order. Natsu just doesn't get full does he?! And he's so in shape! Does he work out or something?! "Luce? Luce?! LUCE?!"

I shook my head and looked at Natsu, "Sorry. I was spacing out again. Don't need to call me weird aga—"

"No. I was just going to say I had fun."

"Y-you did?"

Natsu grinned and I almost felt like I was suffocating, "Of course! Maybe you aren't so weird. I'd like to do this again. That is...if you want."

I thought about it for a moment and nodded. I just realized he had called me '_Luce_' instead of '_Luigi_.'

"Hey Natsu..."

"Yeah?"

"Tell me about yourself."

Natsu nodded and rubbed his toned hands together, "Well, for example I like wrestling with my cousins Romeo and Sting. I don't go too hard on them though. That'd be child abuse. I also like to spend time with my three friends; Wendy, Happy and Carla. Wendy's cat doesn't seem to like my cat Happy though. And it looks like today I just made a new friend!"

He smiled at me before continuing, "I also have rivals. Like that stripping idiot Gray! One of those stuck-up populars! But I see you're not like them at all. That's good. I live alone with Happy in a small apartment. Times can be tough for both of us but we make it through. Even though I'm the one doing most of the work..."

I felt something slice my heart in half. This guy lives a hard life and here I am just using the guy for some dare! Wait—since when am I the kind of person to think of people this way...? "So I told you about me sooo...tell me about yourself." Natsu said, totally saying what I had said three minutes ago.

I nodded.

"Well I enjoy looking at the stars and naming all the zodiacs. I also enjoy reading. I hang out with most of my friends like; Erza, Juvia, Mirajane, Cana and more. It seems that I also made a new friend today. I only have one rival and it's basically Sherry Blendy. But Juvia can be my rival sometimes. I live with my father; Jude Heartfilia. I lost my mother at a young age and ever since...my father and I haven't made that much contact."

His eyes softened and I felt like I could trust him. Felt. I don't completely trust him. "Well...I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks..."

...

"Oh! Don't! I'll pay! I don't need you wasting all your money on me." I said as I left the cash on the table before he pulled out his wallet.

He shook his head, "No. It's okay. You're the lady and I am the guy. The guys pay."

"What? Who told you that?" I asked.

He shrugged, "No one really. This is my first time going out with someone and I guess I just want to be a gentleman." Since when has he been a gentleman?

I shook my head this time and put my hand over his, "Natsu. I'll pay." He nodded and finally put his wallet away. As we walked down the sidewalk to my house, I started re-thinking about this dare.

We halted to a stop and Natsu looked at me, "I had fun. Surprisingly..."

I nodded and replied, "So did I. Anyway...bye." He waved and walked off as I slowly closed the door. Erza and Levy stopped what they were doing.

"How'd it go?"

"Did he find out it was a dare?"

I laughed and sat down on the nearest chair, "It went okay and no. He did not find out. Man. When this month is over I can't wait to see his face!" And just like that...my respect and sympathy for him just disappeared...only to be replaced with pure and utter annoyance...

:End of Lucy's P.O.V

...The Next Day...

Lucy walked up to her locker and noticed Loki walking up to her. "Hello my love. How've you been?"

"Horrible! What the hell do you want?" she asked. Loki was probably one of the few people who knew of her real personality.

Loki held his hands up innocently, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to say—"

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Who? Karen? Nah. I got bored of her."

Lucy rolled her eyes and walked away. She saw Erza talking to someone Natsu had said was his biggest rival; Gray Fullbuster. "Gray! Would you just leave the poor guy alone!?"

Gray rolled his eyes and laughed, "Do you even know me red?" Erza stomped on his foot and walked away angrily. Gray looked up from holding his foot only to come face to face with Lucy.

"Oh. First red and now blondie. What do you want?" he asked. Lucy rolled her eyes and pointed to an angry Erza.

"That. I want to know what you did to get her so angry. It's bad enough that you guys fight out of school."

Gray slammed his locker shut. "Look here blondie...red over there was teaching me a lecture about getting along with pinky boy. And of course, I told her no."

Lucy sighed in anger and irritation. Gray had a tendency to call Erza, herself and Natsu colors. Why couldn't he just address them as he addressed other people normally?

"Well maybe you should listen to her for once idiot!" Lucy snapped as she stomped on the foot Erza had and walked up to the person.

Erza smiled at Lucy as Gray glared at the two. "Ha. I see Gray is hated by more people then I thought." Erza said as she started walking away. Gray smirked and walked up to her quietly, before quickly yanking her scarlet hair, and getting the girl angry again. "FULLBUSTER!"

"Haha! If only your hair was set on fire when you get angry! Then I'd really be—HOLY CR-AP! I AM SOR-RY!" Gray struggled to say as Erza had pinned him down and was currently attempting to strangle him with his lose tie. Erza had to thank the person who chose to add ties to the school uniform.

Lucy chose to walk away and bumped into someone.

"Oh! I am so sorry!"

* * *

**I feel like I made this chapter boring and not worth your time to stop for awhile and read. I also feel so horrible for making Gray the bad guy. :( But no worries! He'll become a good guy later! :) I mostly feel horrible for making Lucy seem like a total bitch! DX Please do not kill me! Anyway...review/follow/favorite if you'd like! :) **

**Adios.**

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another update! Thank you for the reviews my friends! I really like reading them. It gives me the sudden urge to type these chapters faster! XD Shout-outs!**

**P.S: Some of you will probably hate Gray's attitude in this chapter. Trust me. **

**...**

**bella-romeo: Oops. My bad. *evil grin.* And here's the update. And sorry if Gray's being a d**k! I just want to see how he'd be. XD**

**Nalulover13 (guest): THANK YOU! My god! So am I! Give me a hug! And I hope you like this chapter.**

**The one who writes the ones: You'll find out. Don't worry.**

**Darkmidnightmoon: Yes. Yes he is. I just wanted to make Gray seem like a major jerk since he's one of the populars and yeah. Besides...I felt like making him a jerk. XD And I am so glad you love that cause I love his new jerk like personality too! XD And thank you! But Lucy will probably be going...'I feel guilty...' And then 'I don't care!' XD Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Not in a Million Years_

...

"Luce...hey..." Lucy looked up and saw Natsu's grinning face. She smiled and waved, "Natsu. What are you up to?"

"Nothing really—HA! Scar face over there is getting his ass kicked by the student council president!" Natsu laughed as he pointed at Gray and Erza. Gray shot an ice cold glare at him and pounced. "You damn ash for brains idiot!"

"What did you say?!" Erza tried to separate them but soon started fighting with them herself. Lucy rolled her eyes as she was now the one trying to pull them apart. As things were about to get ugly, one of the teachers ended up stopping the fight. A teacher who happened to be Gildarts Clive. "You fools! What do you think you're doing?!" he asked.

The bell rang and the students around them just wouldn't move. Gildarts turned around and shouted, "ALL OF YOU! TO CLASS!" The four that had ended up fighting tried sneak away only to be caught by Gildarts. "Not so fast!"

Erza turned around in a flash and started explaining, "I apologize Mr. Clives! I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen!"

Gildarts rubbed his temples, "I expected more from you Erza, Lucy. Listen, I'm going to let you off the hook—the four of you—but you have detention for the next two months starting today! Natsu, Gray! I ended up giving you another chance! Don't. Blow. IT!" The two men nodded and Gildarts gave them small paper slips. He then sent them to the detention room to hand the slips to Mr. Conbolt.

...

"YOU IDIOT! I had important places to go but now I'm stuck in here because of you!" Gray shouted. Natsu rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Besides...the only important things you do is screw around with girls. I'm surprised Leo, Loki or whatever is the playboy!"

Lucy stiffened while trying to prevent from screaming out in disgust. Erza on the other hand was disgusted. Screwing around with girls? She knew what it meant. And it was highly disturbing.

"What are you? A stalker?" Gray asked.

Natsu scoffed, "Oh no. You practically post a picture of every girl you screw around with in the car. Thank god they're pictures with them wearing clothes though. I'm surprised there has only been eight girls."

"Natsu! Gray! That is enough!" Erza scolded. Gray looked at her with a look that said, '_No one asked you to talk!_'

"Whatever red. At least I don't get dumped, then asked out again, the dumped, then asked out again. By the same person too. Is Jellal going to be the guy you only date? Ha! Next thing you know, you guys are getting married and he says no!" Gray insulted.

Natsu looked over at Erza who's face was down. He noticed Lucy start to pat her back. Just like that, he felt like he knew the girl.

"Shut up Gray! At least she doesn't go around and flirt with every single hot person they see!" Natsu defended. Erza looked at Natsu and smiled. He looked at her and his face said, '_It's okay._'

Lucy smiled. A real one at that. '_He's defending her._' she thought. "Like you know any better pinky! You'll probably die alone!" Gray snapped.

The detention teacher, Macao Conbolt, shook his head in disappointment. "I don't care droppy eyes! At least I won't have twenty kids running around in my house. All twenty from different women too!"

"Why you little—"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Macao shouted. He walked up to Gray and Natsu and sent each of them to another part of the room, "If I hear anymore insults coming from you two, I'll have you suspended!"

Natsu nodded and kept quiet while Gray rolled his eyes muttering a, "Whatever..."

Lucy walked up to Natsu with Erza trailing behind her, "Hey. Natsu...I'd like you to meet Erza." Natsu grinned and waved, "Sup!"

"I thank you for defending me." Erza whispered. Natsu nodded, "No problem."

"Gray is so mean!" Lucy said as she sat next to Natsu. The other two nodded in agreement.

...

Gray shook his head from the other side of the room, "Tsk. The hell are they doing talking to some loser like him?" The door opened and a guy with silver blue spiked up hair sat on the nearest chair, "You're late Mr. Lyon. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Macao asked.

The said guy nodded and handed him a small piece of paper, "I was at Principal Makarov's office."

"And may I ask why?"

"I'm going to be helping Lamia Scale High with something."

"Very well then." The guy sat down and noticed Gray. He walked up to him and sat in front of him. "Gray..."

"The hell do you want?"

Lyon chuckled, "Relax. I'm just spending some quality time with my little brother. No need to get so worked up."

"Why are you helping Lamia?"

"Cause I want to. Gray! There's no need for your bitchy attitude!" Lyon informed. Gray rolled his eyes, "I didn't ask you for your opinion on my attitude."

Lyon growled, "Mom wouldn't want this Gray!" Gray stiffened and kicked Lyon from under the table. "Just shut up! Ul isn't with us anymore! Who cares anyway!"

"Gray! Ul is still our mother! Respect her!" Lyon whispered.

"Yeah right." Lyon shook his head in disapproval at his younger brother's way of acting. Him and Ultear hadn't raised him like this after their mother's death! "I swear...if you don't get rid of that sick way of acting around others Gray, you're going to regret it."

Gray laughed, "Like you know what to do. You acted this way before so why can't I?"

"Because that was before! This is now!"

Gray looked away and ignored his brother's comments. He frowned. Telling him to change? Not in a million years...

* * *

**Done! Hopefully...you found this chapter interesting? I somehow...felt...like I'm making Gray way too much of a bitch. Oh well. In future chapters, hopefully he has a change. Hopefully. I never said he totally would. You know the drill people. Please follow/review/favorite if you'd like!**

**Goodbye.**

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**


	4. Chapter 4

**Update...blah blah blah. Okay...before we start I want to ask my beloved female followers ****(yes female!) something...what do you do when you're feeling down? Like...heartbreak down? Shout-outs!**

**...**

**Darkwarrior1010: Really? Well that's some news! I wouldn't read them either, but then I started getting bored of the actual setting...so I went to High School fics. And thank you. It's pretty easy to make the comebacks. But that's my opinion. Hope you like this chapter.**

**NaLuforever28: Thank you and I'll see what I can do. I don't want to rush things.**

**Darkmidnightmoon: Thank you! And yes. I switched their roles a bit. XD Natsu can be a gentleman. XD I just needed that like moment in my life. And you're welcome! Here's another one. **

**LuvOreos: Yes he is. In most GrayZa story he's a softy...so I needed a b***ty Gray for once. :P And haha! Lol! Here's an update.**

**bella-romeo: Yes. But hey! C'mon...it's funny. And she won't! Not in this story! Well...maybe...but I've got plans for up-coming chapters! Welcome.**

**iamanimefreak13: Yes. Yes he is. And let me join you on that! Thank you so much! Here's an update! :) **

* * *

_Chapter 4: It Started in Fourth-Grade_

...

_"Haha! Look at the stripper! Trying to act all that!" Gray looked out the window. Fourth-grade was a living hell. No. A living hell and prison. He felt like one of those weak prisoners always being beaten up by others. But one day...he was no longer the punch bag._

_"Pink hair? You make me laugh!" Gray had looked to see a guy with pink hair shorter then him and possibly even younger by a couple of months. "Hey stripper! Why don't you guys become friends! You'd obviously go well together considering you guys are weird!" _

_"No way! Not with that pervert!" Natsu shouted. Little did he know, that the said pervert had gotten up, and sent a blow to his face with his fist._

_"Shut it pinky! I'd rather die then be your friend!" And Gray continued doing that every day. Why? Cause he was popular and was no longer the one being beaten up. Natsu was his replacement, and Gray thanked him by making him suffer._

...

Gray woke up with a jolt. He looked at his alarm clock, grabbed it, and threw it out the window. Probably the tenth time. He rubbed his eyes as he went to his closet and grabbed a new one. "Again?! Gray! You seriously need to stop throwing out your alarm clocks!" Ultear shouted from downstairs.

He mimicked her and simply started putting on his uniform.

...

Gray walked to school in the chilly air after skipping breakfast. Didn't he do that all day? Of course. He'd only eat with his friends at the mall. As he walked to school, he started feeling lightheaded. But Gray being Gray, ignored it.

...Idiot.

He stumbled a bit as he walked but quickly acted high and mighty once he entered school. Girls started giggling and blushing as he past by. As he entered the school, his vision started getting blurry. Maybe he should've had breakfast. As he entered the class, a girl smiled at him. He smirked but it quickly disappeared as he didn't have the strength to wave. As Natsu passed him and accidentally bumped his shoulder with his, Natsu shouted, "Watch it loud-mouth streaker!"

Surprisingly, Gray didn't have a comeback.

Instead, he stumbled a bit and held his head. Natsu raised an eyebrow. "What's up with you?"

Gray once again didn't answer. "Hey dude. You're scaring me. Stop acting like a zombie and just call me pinky like you always do idiot! Gray! Are you okay!?"

Were the last words Gray heard before everything went black.

...

"That idiot just fainted and I had to drag him here afterschool! You seriously want _me_ to take care of _him_?!"

"You know what—fine! I'll take care of him! Just...don't case any trouble or get him annoyed when he goes back. Probably in a day."

"Good enough for me! Later Erza." Gray slowly opened his eyes to see Erza slumping down on the couch. He wanted to laugh and tease her about being lazy, but he didn't have the strength again.

He tried to open his eyes, but his eye-lids felt like they were being pulled down by gravity. Erza noticed this and held his hand. "You okay? You kinda scared everyone back there..."

Gray finally opened his eyes and saw Erza staring at him with concern in her eyes. He rolled his eyes, "Tsk. I...don't care..." He started coughing and his nose was runny. "I got sick?"

"No. You didn't. You just happened to poof into an unknown state." Erza answered sarcastically, earning a glare from the raven-haired boy. She smacked his head and he tried to breath. Failing, he started to breath through his mouth.

"Ughhhhh...I feel dead..." Gray mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Everyone does when they're sick. Don't complain."

"Sorry Red, but it's my body, my mouth. You can't force me to not complain."

Erza rolled her eyes and went upstairs. She quickly ran down, grabbed the boy by his legs, and practically dragged him up. "Ow...Ow!...OW! Red! My head isn't exactly made out of ice!" Gray shouted as he tried his best to move his hands and place them under his head.

"Oops. My bad. But it seems that your heart is!"

Gray growled as he rubbed his head. "Why'd you bring me up here?" Too late. Erza had placed him on her bed and he sighed in relief as the soft material let him sink in. One word. Cold. That blankets were cold and it helped him with his fever. "This feels nice..."

"I'll be back in an hour. Don't do anything crazy." Erza informed as she exited her completely white room with black curtains. "Where you going...?"

"To your house. I have to tell your siblings that you'll be staying until you feel better. After that I'm visiting my parents." Gray, drifting into slumber, could only nod as his eyes closed.

...

Lucy continued trying to text Erza, but the red-head didn't answer. "How dare she not answer me!"

"She's busy?" Cana wondered while talking huge sips from her booze. Lucy gasped, "Excuse me?! What could be more important then me?!"

"Life..." Cana answered. Lucy gave her a disgusted look and tried once again. "Lucy, don't be a bitch and just leave the poor girl alone. She's probably visiting her parents."

"Well...I can't argue with that..."

The brunette nodded sadly as she continued drinking. A knock was on the door and Lucy opened it, revealing a sweaty, panting Natsu. "Lu...ce...hi..."

Cana raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Natsu! What are you doing here?" Lucy asked, completely caught off guard.

"Visitng...you...of course..."

* * *

**Done. Short chapter but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. Please do forgive me. I. Trying to update as much as I can. Writers block you see. I'm truly sorry. You know what's next. Please follow/review/favorite if you'd like. Bye.**

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**


End file.
